ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Leo (character)
' ' Ultraman Leo (ウルトラマンレオ - Urutoraman Reo) is an Ultra from the star L77. He came to Earth as a second home, where he met with Ultraseven in his fight against Alien Magma. Leo's fighting style specializes in martial arts. He, along Astra, obtained the title and became a member of the Ultra Brothers. Seven entrusted Ultraman Zero to him and Astra. They are his teachers. History Ultraman Leo A very powerful being from the desert Nebula L77 in the Leo constellation Ultraman Leo lived in peace with other members of his species, who were extremely similar to the beings from Nebula M78 including his pet Ron and younger brother Astra. However, this world was at war with the Alien Magma , skilled swordsman that kill for sport. At the same time on Earth Alien Valkie's appearence at the end of Ultraman Taro's time on Earth signaled that the third age of monsters was over and there would be a third age of aliens beginning. After the Magma destroyed L77 with Leo, Astra, and Ron as the only survivors a Magma agent was sent to Earth with two biological experiments, Red and Black Gillas. Ultraseven was sent to intercept them, but the monsters were too powerful for him to handle. Leo arrived to earth to prevent the agent from destroying Earth and after fighting them in three battles soon defeated the Gillases and forced the Magma agent to flee. Afterwards Seven was stranded on Earth after the Ultra Eye was broken in the first fight and suffered great injury to his right arm. Leo made a human body for himself as Gen Otori and would soon join Seven as Dan as members of MAC with Dan as captain. Over many months Leo would fight creatures of all shapes and sizes, mostly from outer space including his pet Ron, who he had to let go and sent him into space. Seven trained Leo to become stronger and smarter during battles in order to defeat his opponents. Over time Leo became more successful especially after his brother Astra revealed to still be alive and assist him against two monsters named Littre and Garon. Leo's impressive skills to kill monsters and aliens with only his body and rarely using beam attacks was enough to get attention of Ultraman King, the supreme ruler of M78. After the defeat of Alien Pressure, Leo was given the Ultra Cape, which has helped him against many bizzare aliens and beasts for months to come. Some time after the Ultra Eye was sent for repairs and Leo helped recover the Ultra Key from Alien Babalou, rewarding him and his brother Astra as members of the Ultra Brothers. Soon afterwards Commander Black, a ruthless leader from a large frontier world, set his sights on Earth. Commander Black used Saucer Monsters, bizzare creatures from the astroid world he would send to attack Leo and was capable of destroying MAC and some friends Leo made as Gen. However, each Saucer Monster that was sent was destroyed by Leo time and again. After Nova, Commander Black's renegade Saucer Monster, was defeated by Leo he hired help from an arogent joking mercenary by the name of Alien Bunyo. Unlike other aliens and monsters before him Bunyo successfully killed Leo, but Ultraman King arrived to revive him. After Bunyo was destroyed Commander Black unleashed the most powerful of all Saucer Monsters, Black End. Black End would prove to be one of the most difficult monsters Leo ever faced, but thanks to the help of some children Commander Black was over powered and Leo soon managed to kill Black End. After the defeat of Commander Black Leo used the Ultra Shooting Beam to destroy the asteroid world and head off for M78 with his brother Astra and presumingly Ron. Leo would return in Ultraman Mebius's time to help him train for challenges that he would face later. Ultraman Mebius Mebius Ultraman Leo returns in ''Ultraman Mebius'' to help Ultraman Mebius fight Alien Reflect, an alien that defeated Mebius and stated that he would return later to kill Mebius. Gen is displeased with Mebius's performance in the fight with Alien Reflect and refuses to accept him as the defender of Earth, and calls Mebius, who doesn't really know who called him, and they arrive in the island that was destroyed by the Gillas, and they see an old man visiting the memorial of those who died, and tells Mirai that this is a place he will never forget, because in his first battle many people were sacrificed here, and he reveals himself to be Ultraman Leo. Ultraman Leo then challenges Mirai to a one-on-one combat, and after a heavy clash between the Ultras, Ultraman Leo easily managed to defeat Mebius. Ultraman Leo as Gen, tells Mebius and his comrades that he sees Earth as his home, and that also he was testing Mebius if he can defend his new home well, and that even though Ultraman Taro accepts him as the defender of Earth, Leo admited he doesn't accept Mebius as the defender of Earth, Mirai started to cry, but Leo called his attention saying that with those tears, he can's save Earth, and gives him some robes to train him. Back at the CREW Guys station, according to Document MAC, Leo lost many battles against different Aliens, however, after his rematch, he easily beaten them. The GUYS members realize and understand why Leo appreciates Earth so much, as, unlike Ultraman Mebius who can call the Land of Light his home, Leo's home was destroyed, and the only place where he went later to live was in Earth., his new home. Teppi later revealed that Leo teached him how to destroy the Reclectorian: With a move similar to the Leo Kick, however, Leo can jump up to a thousand meters and Mebius can't. Ryu later finds out why Leo gave him the robes: To train, and he even offered to help, but Mirai said that he wants to do it alone, just like how Leo fought alone: That nobody should ever rely on others. And thus Mirai started to train, and after managing to break many sticks, he was completely tired, and later Ryu appeared, along Komoni and Teppei, and they decided to use the poles to make a bonfire. Teppei forgot to bring the matches to make fire, but Ryu said that they ar enot necessary, and using a stick, started to make fire like the people form the ancient times, and Mirai was shocked by how it worked, and apparently it gave him an idea for a new move. A moment later, a message from Captain Serizawa arrived that the Alien Reflect has appeared again, and they all went to the field of battle. After they all arrived, Mirai wanted again to fight alone, and he suddenly appeared to fight the Reflectorian, at the time of the fight, Gen was watching from below. Mebius started to fight him, and after launching a kick at the Reflectorian, he starts spinning like the technique Ryu used to make fire, and managed to break one of Reflectorian's shields, but suddenly the alien captured one of the ships from GUYS, and if Mebius moved, he would kill them. Rapidly, Gen transformed into Leo to assist Mebius, and he helped Mebius free the GUYS ship. They both combined their forces to defeat the Reflectorian, and they both, combining the Leo Kick and Mebius' new technique Mebium Drill Kick, they destroyed the alien once and for all. Mebius later then met with Leo, and Leo accepted not that not only Mebius, Crew GUYS can now protect Planet Earth. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Legends the Movie Leo appeared in this film as Ultraman Zero’s trainer during Zero exile. Leo and Zero would battle continuously on a barren planet with Zero wearing Techtor gear armor which made him incredibly slow, much to Zero’s annoyance but Leo insisted that it was necessary for Zero’s training. Then when Seven’s eye slugger was sent as an S.O.S. Ultraman King sent Zero to the battle. Followed shortly by Leo and Astra. When they arrived Zero had already defeated Belial and blasted him in to a river of molten magma but no sooner had they arrived, the spirits of 100 monsters started to flow towards Belial and formed Beryudora. Leo and Astra then did their combo attack while every one else attack Beryudora on their own until Zero finished him off. Leo then returned to the Land of Light with the others. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Legends Gaiden Leo would then travel in between dimensions to rescue Zero, who was sent their by Darklops Zero along with the Imitation Ultra Brothers. After destroying the Imitations Leo help Zero get to the dimension with Darklops Zero to continue their fight. After Darklops Zero and the dimension was destroyed, Leo was seen flying away with Zero. Ultraman Saga Leo will assist Ultraman, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace in battling against Alien Bat's monsters (Antlar, Black King, Velokron, Tyrant, and King Pandon) on a desolate planet. Leo will be fighting Tyrant. Powers/Abilities *'Leo Kick': Ultraman Leo's Signature Ability. Ultraman Leo jumps 1,000 meters into the ai r and charges his foot with energy, striking his opponent with a powerful jumpkick, it can destroy monsters with one blow. There are several variations of this ability that are seen throughout the show. *'Leo Chop': Ultraman Leo can charge his hands with the same energy of his Leo Kick and chop his enemies to bits. There are several variations of this ability that are seen throughout the show. This ability is also seen as one of his lightning effect on Ultra-Act figure. *'Judo': Leo is highly skilled in a form og Judo called Space Judo, he is highly skilled in several Martial Arts. This includes suplexes, throws, chops, and flips. Also Leo received further training from Ultraseven, especialy when he suffered defeated against an enemy, allowing him to win the next time. *'Leo Nunchucks': Ultraman Leo can conjure up a pair of Nunchucks to do battle. *'Wrist Beam': Leo can emit a powerful beam from the devices on his wrist. Can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Color Timer Shot': Leo can emit a blue laser-like beam from his color timer, but only while it glows blue. *'Revive Ray': An energy ray Leo can emit from both eyes. Used to bring the dead back to life. *'Light Ball': Leo can emit a powerful, red energy ball from his jointed hands. *'Dark Shooter': Leo can emit a small, arrow-shaped energy blast from his hands. Used to take down flying foes. *'Full-Body Radiation': Leo can emit a powerful, wave of heat from his very being in beam form. *'Ultra Shot': A small, white energy blast Leo can emit from his clasped hands. *'Ultra Shooting Beam': An extremely powerful beam Leo can fire from his arms. Can destroy entire planets. *'Calming Ray': Leo can emit an energy ray from his hands that will pacify a monster. *'Leo Cross Beam': Leo can emit two powerful streams of zigzagging lasers from the beam lamp on his forhead. *'Fingertip Beam': Leo can emit a powerful, yellow energy beam from his fingertips when they're pointed forward together. *'Leo Flash': Leo can use energy from his color timer through both of his fists and release it like a blue flash. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *'King's Mant': Presented with the cape of Ultraman King, Ultraman Leo can conjure up objects and stop/fizzle out incoming projectile attacks with the item. *'Ultra Double Flasher': With the help of Astra, Leo and Astra can fire a very powerful red beam of lightning together from their hands. Able to destroy several or powerful monsters. *'Zero Double Flasher': With the help of Ultraman Zero, Leo and Zero can fire a very powerful red and green beam of lightning together from their hands. Able to destroy several or powerful monsters. Transformation ' Leo Ring': Named and modelled after the actual Leo Constellation. The Leo Ring is a gold ring in the shape of a Lion's head with a red jewel in the center that is worn on Gen's left hand. Gen makes a karate stance and shouts "Leo!" as the red jewel eminates light from Leo's ring, bringing forth the transformation. Trivia *Unlike most Ultras, Leo can only be active for 2 minutes 40 seconds. *Ultraman Leo is the first Ultra to have a legitimate Brother, Astra. *His head crest resembles a lion's mane. *His given name "Leo", is taken from a Zodiac called 'Leo". *Ultraman Leo is the first ultra to have an Ultra partner , that is Astra *He is the first Ultra who doesn't stay in Nebula M78. Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Allies Category:Movie Heroes